


Perspective

by gritsinmisery



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-02
Updated: 2007-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all in your point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> For the challenge #166: bluster at [](http://community.livejournal.com/dw100/profile)[**dw100**](http://community.livejournal.com/dw100/)

Perspective  
   
The Master frantically worked at the wires in the base of his console.  He needed to be able to move his TARDIS into the flames of healing gas to restore his purloined body after the latest damage.

“You cannot escape, either from my TARDIS or from the control center.  Help me.  I’ll spare your life!” he called.  
   
“Spare my life?  You come out here and say that,” an annoyed Peri replied.

Thus the Master discovered that an opponent waiting to squash one with a shoe twice the length of one’s current height rather takes the sting out of a threat.


End file.
